raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Keskaja lisa
JACQUES LE GOFF PIKK KESKAEG Kui itaalia humanistid 15. sajandi teisel poolel mõtlesid välja mõiste "keskaeg" (paavsti bibliotekaar Giovanni Andrea, 1469. aastal) oli nende eesmärgiks vastandada selle ajastu "vanad" "meie ajastu uutele" ehk renessansiaja inimestele. Sellega oli visandatud läbinisti maine, ilmalik ajaloo periodiseerimine. Kuid sellesse jäi sugemeid veel ka vanast, kuue ajastuga kristlikust kronoloogiast, mis algas maailma loomisega. Uus periodiseering võttis üle varakeskajal tekkinud, algselt neutraalse, kuid hiljem üha enam hinnangulise vana ja uue vastandamise. "Uus" märkis selles vastandpaaris pikka aega lihtsalt "kaasaega", "tänapäeva". Alates 13. sajandi lõpust tõusis esile käsitlus edasiminekust ning võitlusest mineviku vastu. Ars nova väärtustas uut muusikat, vastandades seda 14. sajandi eelsele muusikale. Logici moderni ja tbeologi moderni pooldavad aristotelismi, 13. sajandi ülikooliskolastika vundamendi kõrvaleheitmist. Padua Marsilius kasutab oma teoses Defensor Pacis (1324), kus ta visandab religioonist lahutatud poliitika ja kirikust eraldunud riigi lähtealused, mõistet "uus" tähenduses "edasiviiv". Cimabue' ja büt1 J. Le Goff. Pour un long moyen äge. Gallimard, 1985, lk 7-13. santslikus laadis maalijate kõrval tunneb Giotto ennast uuena ning sellisena tajusid teda ka teised. Devotio moderna rebib end lahti ebausuga läbipõimunud religioonist ja skolastilisest ratsionalismist, mis olid usukombeid toitnud 12.- 14. sajandil. Kinnitades seda modernsuse traditsiooni ning esitades seda kui tagasipöördumist tõelise antiikaja, Kreeka, Rooma ja, ärgem unustagem, piibli juurde, loovad humanistid keskaja, omalaadse tumeda tunneli kahe särava ajastu vahele, mille hiilgus ilmneb teaduses, kunstis ja kirjanduses. See oli tõeline kultuuriline revolutsioon. Tuleb ära oodata 17. sajand, mil saksa erudiidid jagavad inimkonna ajaloo kolme ajastusse: antiikaeg, keskaeg ja uusaeg (Georg Horn paigutab oma Area Noe (1666) nimelises teoses medium aevum'i ajavahemikku 300 kuni 1500, "sajandi" mõiste on vahepeal juba leiutatud). Suur prantsuse erudiit Du Cange kinnistab selle käsitluse, avaldades 1678. aastal oma mahuka "kesk- ja hilisladina keele" glossaari. Ladina keel oli sellega jagatud kaheks: antiikaja ladina keeleks ning keskaja, langusaja ladina keeleks. :-s: J. Le Goff. L'imaginaire medieval. Paris, 98 LEGOFF Vikerkaar 4-5 (1998), lk 98-104. 18. sajandil levib see ladinakeelne teaduslik termin edasi rahvuskeeltesse ning ajaloo kolmeks jagamine kinnistub. Valgustajatele on keskaeg halb aeg, pimeduse ajastu. Asjatult püüdis romantism keskaega "rehabiliteerida" ning positivism käsitleda seda kui üht perioodi teiste seas, täpsemalt kui progressiajastute vahelist aega; "keskaeg", "keskaegne" muutusid halvustavateks sõnadeks. Tänapäeva arenenud ühiskondade keerukast ja kahemõttelisest huvist keskaja vastu kumab läbi sisimas säilinud põline põlgus. Keskaeg on midagi primitiivset, võluv nagu neegrikunst, kuid ilmselgelt barbaarne ning ebaterve lätetele naasmise iha objekt. Isegi need rahvad ja kultuurid, kellel pole olnud keskaega, räägivad sellest taunivalt. Alžeeria president Khadli kuulutas hiljaaegu, et alžeeria rahvas ei tohi pöörduda tagasi keskaega, mida kehastavad religioossed äärmuslased. Niisiis sisaldub keskaja mõistes algusest peale ning tänaseni see renessansiga kaasnenud murrang. Ma ei hakka siin taas üles võtma kulunud teemat, lõputut tüli keskaja ja renessansi vahel. Minu ettepanek on anda sellele murrangule tema õiged mõõtmed: see on hiilgav, kuid pealispindne sündmus. Ajaloos pole renessanssi olemas. On ainult muutused, mis kaua varjasid end antiikaega tagasipöördumise maski taha. Renessansid on nimelt iseloomulikud perioodile, mis kestab antiikajast selle ajani, mil nüüdisaeg 19. sajandi keskel lõplikult kinnitus. Karo1 M. В 1 о с h, Les rois thaumaturges. E puissance royale, particulierement en France märkus.) lingide renessanss 8.-9. sajandil, 12. sajandi renessanss, "suur" renessanss, mis Itaalias algas 13.-14. sajandil ja ülejäänud Euroopas võidutses 15.-16. sajandil, 18.-19. sajandi renessansid, mis piirdusid kunsti, kirjanduse ja teoloogiaga (neoklassitsism, uusgootika, kus keskaega asendab antiikaeg, neotomism jne). Kaugel sellest, et olla keskaja lõpu tähiseks, on renessanss - renessansid - nähtus, mis iseloomustab pikka keskaegset perioodi, ja keskaega, mis otsib pidevalt autoriteeti minevikust, kuldaega möödanikust. "Suurel" renessansil ei puudu mitte ainult täpne kronoloogiline algus - see hõljub Euroopas kolm või koguni neli sajandit - seda eiravad ka mitmed olulised ajaloolised nähtused. Üha enam on Euroopa ajaloolased arvamusel, et 1347.-1348. aasta muhkkatk, must katk, oli murranguhetk, et võib eristada katkueelset ja katkujärgset aega, edasimineku ja kriisi aega, kindluse ja kahtluste aega. Katk on aga pikaajaline nähtus, mis renessansist välja tegemata oli kolm ja pool sajandit raskeks koormaks Õhtumaa demograafilisele, bioloogilisele ja psühholoogilisele ajaloole, kuni viimase surmaga lõppenud juhtumini 1720. aastal Marseilles's. Kui Mare Bloch otsis mõnd pika kestusega sündmust, mida saaks uurida selle tekkimisest hääbumiseni, valis ta kuningliku imeteo, uskumuse Prantsusmaa ja Inglismaa kuningate imelisse võimesse ravida lümfinäärme tuberkuude sur le caraetere surnaturel attribuee ä la et en Angleterre. Strasbourg, 1924. (Tõlkija LEGOFF 99 loosi või skrofuloosihaigeid, see tähendab lümfisõlmede põletikku või siis kilpnäärme paistetusega seotud haiguste põdejaid. Kuningliku puudutuse, "kuningate-imetegijate" ajajärk kestis 11. (aga võib-olla ka alles 12.) sajandist 18. sajandini. Prantsusmaal on esimesed andmed tervendamise kohta kuningas Louis VI (1108-1137) puhul. Viimast korda sooritas seda protseduuri Charles X pärast oma kroonimist 1825. aastal. Mare Bloch näitas, et see "kuningavõimu pühadus" põhines uskumusel, mis oli osa selle aja mentaliteedist, uskumusel imetegude toimumisse ja nende eriliste ilmikute ehk kuningate imet tegevasse võimesse, see uskumus oli "tavaline" (nii eliidi kui rahva seas) või koguni üldlevinud. Kuningliku imeteoga on kaudselt seotud Prantsusmaa kuningate pühitsemise peamine element: võidmine taevast päritolu õliga. Just see eristabki Prantsusmaa kuningat teistest kristlikest monarhidest, just see teebki temast sõna otseses mõttes väga kristliku kuninga rois tres chretien. Õli, millega teda võitakse kroonimisel Reimsi katedraalis, pole mitte lihtsalt mõne jumalateenistust läbiviiva kõrgvaimuliku poolt selleks tseremooniaks õnnistatud õli, vaid tegemist on imelise vedelikuga. Prantsusmaa kuningas on tõesti võitud Jumala poolt. Samal printsiibil põhines 9. kuni 17. sajandini kristlikus ilmavaates väga tähtis legend "kuningavõimu pühadusest". Reimsi peapiiskop Hincmar talletab 11. sajandil legendi sellisel kujul, nagu see hiljem läheb käibele kroonimistseremoonias: tuvi (püha vaim) tõi 6. sajandi lõpul astja jumaliku õliga, millega püha Remigius ristis Chlodovechi, ning Reimsi kirik, kuhu õliastja tallele jäi, kasutab seda Prantsuse kuningate pühitsemisel. Inglismaa kuningad, kes tahtsid Prantsusmaa valitsejatega võrdsed olla, lasid 14. sajandi algul ringlema legendi, mille järgi 12. sajandi teisel poolel Prantsusmaale pagenud Thomas Becket sai Neitsi Maarjalt pudelikese üleloomuliku õliga, mis oli mõeldud tollal valitsenud kuninga (Henry II) viienda järglase, s.o Edwardi võidmiseks. Ning viimaks, kui 1594. aastal pidi toimuma Chartres'is (Reims oli Katoliikliku Liiga valduses) Henri IV kroonimine, toodi Tours'i lähedal asuvast Marmoutier' kloostrist õli, mille 4. sajandi lõpul olevat üks ingel toonud taevast pühale Martinile, parandamaks kuradi poolt põhjustatud kukkumisest saadud haavu. Marmoutier kloostri püha õliastjat oli kord juba läkitatud surivoodis lamavale kuningas Louis Xl-le. Ühes hiljuti ilmunud tähelepanuväärses raamatus "Les Bonnes villes" (kirjastus Aubier, 1982) uurib ajaloolane Bernard Chevalier prantsuse "suuri linnu" [bonnes ville Jasques Le Goff . X->i Üldjoontes püsivad Euroopa ühiskonna põhistruktuurid 4. sajandist 19. sajandini muutumatuna ning võimaldavad hoomata viieteistkümne sajandi sisemist ühtsust. Marx on pakkunud välja ühe võimaliku lähenemise mõiste "feodaaltootmise viis" kaudu. Detailidesse laskumata tuleb tunnistada sellise lähenemise tugevust, mille järgi tehnoloogia on seotud majandusvormi ja sotsiaalsete struktuuridega ning määratletud läbi ebavõrdse lepingu senjööri ning nende vahel, kes teda ülal peavad (eeskätt talupojad). Olulisem osa lisaväärtusest läks feodaalrendiks ning kogu süsteem tervikuna oli orienteeritud mitte juurdekasvule, vaid pelgale taastootmisele. Sellest vaatenurgast jääb feodalismiga samastatud keskaeg orjandusliku tootmisviisiga antiikaja ning kapitalistliku tootmisviisiga uusaja vahele. Keskaeg paigutub Rooma impeeriumi lagunemise ning tööstusliku revolutsiooni vahelisse aega. Kuid võime rääkida ka keskajast, mida iseloomustab seal domineerinud ideoloogia, mis pole ei materiaalse baasi peegeldus ega ajaloo idealistlik mootor, vaid üks tema funktsioneerimise peamiseid elemente. See pikk keskaeg on kristluse valitsemise aeg. Kristluse, mis täidab ühtaegu nii religiooni kui ideoloogia funktsiooni ning mis on väga keerulistes seostes feodaalühiskonnaga, mida ta ühtaegu nii taunib kui õigustab. Mõistagi ei tähenda see seda, et kristlus oleks tänapäeval surnud või suremas, vaid 1 G. D u m ё z i 1, Mythe et Epopee, epopees des peuples indoeuropeens. Paris, seda, et 19. sajandist saati ei mängi ta meie ühiskondades enam säärast juhtrolli nagu 4. kuni 19. sajandini, ja seda, et ta on minetanud selle pea täieliku ideoloogilise monopoli, mis tal oli kogu eelneva perioodi vältel. Sel põhjusel ei saa pidada tõsiseltvõetavaks uurimust keskajast, mis ei arvesta kiriku ja religiooni ülisuurt rolli. Eeskätt iseloomustab seda pikka keskaega inimese sisemuses või tema ümber toimuv kahe peaaegu võrdse jõu, ehkki põhimõtteliselt on üks teisele allutatud, - Kuradi ja Jumala - vaheline võitlus. Pikk feodaalne keskaeg - see on Saatana ning Vanajumala võitlus. Kurat sünnib perioodi alguses ning sureb selle lõpus. Seda pikka keskaega võime ära tunda ka vähem globaalsetest aspektidest kui need kaks, millest oli juba juttu. Pikaks keskajaks võime pidada aega, mil ilmneb (või taasilmneb) kolmetoimeline struktuur, nagu seda nimetas Georges Dumezil , mida esimest korda kohtab 9. sajandi Inglismaal ning mis kulmineerub 11. sajandil väljendis oratores, bellatores, laboratores, "need, kes palvetavad, need, kes sõdivad, need, kes töötavad", preestrid, sõdurid, talupojad. See kolmikstruktuur püsib kuni Prantsuse revolutsiooni aegse kolme seisuseni. Pärast tööstuslikku pööret asendab seda hoopis teistsugune kolmetoimelisus: majandusteadlaste ja sotsioloogide määratletud primaarsed, sekundaarsed ja tertsiaarsed tegevused. Ka transpordi ning ruumivaldamise valdkonnas on see pikk aeg, mil antiikaja inim- ja härjaveo ning 19. sajandi 1: L'ideologie des trois fonctions dans les 1. (Tõlkija märkus.) 102 LEGOFF raudteede vahelisel perioodil valitsevad veovanker ja hobune. Haiguste valdkonnas on see aeg, mis jääb antiikaja tervishoiusüsteemi (termid) hävimise ning kaasaegsete haiglate tekke vahele. Arstide-nõidade aeg, piinatud ja põlatud keha aeg, kus puuduvad staadionid ning ei tegelda spordiga. Aeg, mil tekib seek, mis on esialgu varjupaik ning hiljem kinnipidamise, mitte ravimise koht. Kultuuri aspektist on see ajastu, mis jääb antiikaja koolide kadumise ning 19. sajandi üldise koolikohustuse kehtestamise vahelisse perioodi. Kirjaoskuse aeglase leviku ning imedesse uskumise ajastu, kokkupõrgete ja segunemiste rohke dialoogi aeg õpetatud kultuuri ja rahvakultuuri vahel. Nii kirjalikul kui suulisel tasandil on see jutuvestmise ja rahvajuttude aeg. Näiteks exemplum, õpetlik lugu, mille Idamaa mungad pärandasid Õhtumaale 4. sajandil, mis jääb kõrbeeremiitide apoptegmade ning "surma ilust" haaratud 19. sajandi folkloristide rahvajutukogumike vahele ning mille õitseaeg oli 12.-18. sajandil (näiteks "ingli ja eremiidi" motiiv, mida kohtame nii 12. sajandi fablioodes kui Voltairea filosoofilises muinasjutus "Zadig"). Loomulikult tuleb see pikk keskaeg jagada vaheperioodidesse. Näiteks 4. sajandist 9. sajandini kestev varakeskaeg, millesse mahub nii hiline antiikaeg kui ka feodaalsüsteemi kujunemisperiood. 10. ja 14. sajandi vahele jääv kõrgkeskaeg, suure õitsengu periood, millele võime taandada traditsioonilise keskaja, kui soovime jääda kitsama määratluse juurde. Hiliskeskaeg, kriisiperiood, mis hõlmab ajavahemikku 14. sajandist 16. sajandini. Ning viimaks Vana korra aeg, mil feodaalsüsteem peab oma viimast võitlust Inglise revolutsioonist Prantsuse revolutsioonini. "Suletud maailma" (Pierre Chaunu' väljend) ajastust, mil Euroopa alustab laevade, ettevõtjatest väljarändajate, sõdurite ja misjonäride abiga maailma vallutamist, kuni tööstusliku revolutsioonini ulatuv ajajärk. Kui me aga koos Krzysztof Pomianiga loobume igasuguse periodiseerimise katsest põhjusel, et iga ajastu kujutab endast "asünkronismide kooselu" (Witold Kula õnnestunud väljendit kasutades), et erinevad ajaloolised nähtused on alati teineteise suhtes ajalises nihkes, ning pöördume "mudelite" kui ajaloolise seletuse tugipunktide poole, kas pole siis nendest "mudelitest" tähtsaim: kui mitte feodalism, siis feodaalsüsteem, kõige olulisemate tagajärgedega selle pika keskaja raames? Milline võiks olla selle pika keskaja kontseptsiooni tähtsus kaasaja inimestele, eriti nendele, kes elavad lääne ühiskonnas? Esiteks, selline keskaeg kaotab kahe võrdselt väära kujutelma vastandamise traditsioonilistes piires keskajast: sünge kujutelma, mis samastab keskaega "pi1 С. В r e m о n d, J. Le G o f f, J.-C. Schmitt, L"'Exemplum". Typologie des sources du Moyen Age occidental. Fasc. 40. Turnhout, 1982. 2 Kr. P o m i a n, Periodisation. Rmt-s J. Le G o f f, R. С h a r t i e r, J. R e v e 1 (toim.), La Nouvelle histoire. Paris, 1978, lk 455^157. LEGOFF 103 meda ajastuga", ning kuldse kujutelma, mis teeb sellest usu, korporatsioonidesse jagunenud harmoonilise ühiskonna, rahva seas sündinud imelise kunstide õitsengu idüllilise perioodi. Sest kes tihkaks teha barbaritest alguse saanud keskajast ideaalset ajastut ning võiks Valgustusajaga lõppeva keskaja puhul eitada seda, et tegemist oli saavutusterohke ajastuga? See pikk keskaeg võimaldab paremini mõista ühe ajastu pürgimusi, mis oli ühtaegu nii näljahädade, suurte epideemiate, vaeste ja tuleriitade kui ka katedraalide ja losside aeg. Ajastu, mis leiutas või avastas linna, ülikooli, kahvli, veovankri, päikesesüsteemi, vereringe, sallivuse jne. Seepeale tuleks meil meenutada, et tsivilisatsiooni protsess, nii nagu seda kirjeldab Norbert Elias , on praegu alles algfaasis, olgugi et seda ähvardab uus apokalüpsis, enesehävitamine aatomipommide abil. Sellisest pikast perspektiivist vaadatuna näib see pikk teekond paremini vastavat avarale kronoloogiale, aeglasele ajaloole, kus materiaalsete ja vaimsete süvastruktuuride areng on olulisem kui kiired, ent pinnapealsed sündmused. Ning lõpuks vastab see paremini kõigi nende kaasaja inimeste ootustele, kes tunnevad huvi keskaja vastu, mis on ühtaegu nii meie juured, meie sünd ja lapsepõlv kui ka unistus lihtsast ja õnnelikust elust, mille me olema äsja selja taha jätnud. See on nagu "maailm, millest me oleme ilma jäänud" (Peter Laslett ), millest meil on aga veel säilinud nostalgiline mälestus, see on meie vanavanemate aeg. Selline keskaeg, millega meid ühendab veel katkemata suulise kultuuri side. Prantsuse keelest tõlkinud Marek Tamm 1 N. E 1 i a s, Über den Prozess der Zivilisation. Berlin, 1939.(Tõlkija märkus/ 2 P. L a s 1 e 11, The world we have lost. London, 1970. (Tõlkija märkus.) antifoon Lauluna esitatavad lühikesed liturgiatekstid, kaheksa tunnipalvuse kaooniliste tundide osana, kahe koori vahelduv vastulaul psalmi või canticle värsstekstide esitamisel. apokalüpsis Evangelist apostel Johannese allegooriline nägemus Ilmutusraamatus, ennustades Kristuse teist tulemist, tema Uut Jeruusalemma maa peal, Saatana lõplikku kukutamist ja kurjusejõudude hävitamist. Samuti sisaldab nägemusi apokalüptilistest olenditest (vt apokalüptilised olendid), Jumala tallest, seitsmendast pitserist, neljast apokalüpsise ratsanikust ja vihakobaraist. Apokalüpsise metsaline The British Library, Additional MS 54180 f.14v (detail) Mere-elajas, panter karu jalgade, lõvi suu, kümne diadeemidega sarve ja seitsme peaga, millele on kirjutatud pühadust rüvetavad nimed, mis kujutavad endast seitset küngast, millele "suur linn" on ehitatud ja mida seostatakse Baabüloni hoora ja püha arvu 666-ga (Ilm 13 ja 17); tihti aetakse segi apokalüptiliste olenditega. apokalüptilised olendid The Library of Trinity College Dublin, MS 58 f27v Elajad, nelja evangelisti sümbolid: tiivuline inimene kujutab Matteust, lõvi Markust, härg Luukast, kotkas Johannest. Johannese nägemuse järgi apokalüpsises (Ilm 4:7) on need olendid, kel on silmad ümberringi, Hesekieli nägemuses (Hs 1:10–11) on neil aga olemas ainult näod. atribuut Tunnuse materiaalne ese, objekt, mis esindab või on mingi isiku või poliitilise või püha ameti sümboolseks tunnusmärgiks või viitab äratundavalt sellele; samuti ikonograafiline embleem. Pühakud ja nende ikonograafilised embleemid, atribuudid on näiteks Püha Sebastiani nooled, Barbara torn, Katariina ratas, Kosmase ja Damianuse uriinipudelid. Ilmalikus elus tunnusmärgid või embleemid. B bestiaarium The British Library, Royal MS 12 C. xix, f. 29v Ebateaduslik õpetus loomadest, osaliselt tuletatud anonüümsest 2. saj Physiologusest, õpetava sisuga värsivormilisest või proosatraktaadist, mis kirjeldab metselajate iseloomuomadusi koos moraalsete või religioossete õpetustega: kui rebane on salakaval ja leidlik, teisi ninapidi vedades neil end toita lastes, siis samal kavalal viisil petab kurat kõiki ettevaatamatuid; või nii nagu karu oma poegi keelega lakkudes neile kuju annab (vt. lakkumisega kuju andma), nii täiustab kristlus inimkonda. Ülimalt ekstravagantsed, kummalised elajad, nagu kaamelelevantleopard, mis on kokku pandud rändurite jutustuste põhjal, täiendatud sümboolsete omadustega, nagu põlvitav elevant (elajatest kõige vagam), salamander, kalaadrius, yale, mis kõik andis kujutlusmaterjali heraldikale, kunstile ja informatsiooni meditsiinile. breviaar The British Library, Cotton MS Appendix XIV, f 24r Igapäevane palveraamat, mis sisaldab psalme, kirikulaule (hümne) ja palveid, tihti illuminatsioonidega ja ornamentidega, mõeldud peamiselt vaimulikkonna tarbeks, vastupidi tunnipalvuste raamatule, mis oli mõeldud tavainimestele. E embleem (lad. emblema, inkrustatsioon või vahelepaigutus), eraldusmärk, isikut, persooni või abstraktset ideed tähistav märk, sümbol või atribuut, millele mõnikord kaasneb moto. G geographia 800 punkti geograafilised koordinaadid, pikkus- ja laiuskraadide tabel, mille koostas Ptolemaios Aleksandriast 2. sajandil. Tabel koosnes teadaolevate kontinentide ja ookeanide maailmakaardist ja 26 regionaalsest kaardist, matemaatiliselt väljaarvutatud kaugustega. Ebatäpne, kuid suure tähtsusega, tõlgiti 15. saj ladina keelde. gloss The British Library, Burney MS 306 f.3v Ääremärkus, piiblit tõlgendav või seletav ääre- või ridadevaheline märkus, tavaliselt lisatud kirikuisade poolt. Samuti kanoonilist õigust või muud kirjandust tõlgendavad kommentaarid. grotesquerie Grotesk, dekoratiivmaaling või skulptuur, kus kujutatakse ebaloomulikke, fantastilisi ja ekstravagantseid inimfiguuride ja loomakujutiste kombinatsioone, mõnikord kentsakaid ja koomilisi, värdjalikke või absurdseid, enamasti vaimukaid ja veetlevaid. I ikonograafia Näiliselt lihtsate piltide peidetud tähenduse või mõtte uurimine, kasutatud sümbolite, allegooriate ja atribuutide mitmetasandiline lahtimõtestamine, mille juures võib tihti vaja minna neljatasandilist tõlgendust, samuti ikonoloogia rakendamine kunstis. illumineerimine Manuskriptide kaunistamise kunst miniatuuride, ornamentaalsete käsikirja algustähtede, õpetlike suurtähtede, elegantsete looma-, taime- või grotesksete figuuride (grotesqueries) ja arabeskidega kaetud leheservadega, erksate vesivärvide või temperavärvidega (tempera) maalitud piltidega, mis on kaunistatud kulla ja hõbedaga. insiignia Tunnusmärk, sümboolsed ameti- või tiitlitunnused. Identifitseeriv embleem või kujund (deviis) heraldikas, vapil, pudlikel vaimulike rüüdel (nt missarüü). K kalaadrius The British Library, Royal MS 12 C XIX f. 47v (detail) Valge lind, mida tihti on kirjeldatud meditsiinilistes manuskriptides, bestiaariumides, entsüklopeediates ja Aleksander Suure luulelugudes, kus keiser nägi selliseid linde Xerxese õukonnas. Peeti surmaennustajaks: kui lind haigevoodi juures patsiendi ees näo kõrvale pööras, ennustas see surma, kui aga haigele otsa vaatas, oli haigel lootust paraneda. Linnu pilk parandas ka kollatõbe. Moraliseerivates bestiaariumides (vt. phsiologus) sümboliseerib lind Kristust. koodeks Manuskripti köide või köidetud raamat, mitte kirjarull või rullraamat. L lakkumisega kuju andma The British Library, Harley MS 4751 f.15v (detail) Metafooriline väljend lõpliku kuju andmise kohta, algaja muutmine asjatundlikuks. Väljend on võetud bestiaarumide andmetest karude kohta: karupojad sünnivad pimedana, mittetäielikena ning vajavad täisväärtuslikeks karupoegadeks kujunemiseks karuema keele hellitavaid puudutusi. Sama arvatakse ka lõvi kohta, ülekantult seostatakse aga Kristuse hoolitsusega oma järgijate, kristlaste eest. Liederbuch Lauluraamat, Saksa laulukogumik. Nt Glogaueri, Lochameri ja Müncheni lauluraamatud. loomaeepos The British Library, Royal Royal 10 E IV, f. 49v (detail) Populaarne satiiriline lugu, kus kasutatakse klassikalise eepose keelt, episoode ja tegevusi, kuid loomtegelaste kaudu. Loomaeeposes saavutatakse kahekordselt lõikav iroonia vastuolu tõttu eepika kõrgelennulise stiili ja inimkonna pahede ja nõrkuste vahel. Alguse saanud Aisopose valmidest, mis koguti 1. saj Phaedruse poolt ladinakeelsetena kokku. Samasse sarja kuuluvad ka 13. saj Roman de Renart, Heirci de Glichezare'i Reinhard Fuchs, Ysengrimus the Wolf'i lood ja Nunna preestri lugu Chauceri Canterbury lugudest. lõvi The British Library, Royal MS Royal 20 E I f.47 (detail) Loomade kuningas, bestiaarumiloom. Physiologus'e järgi kolme peamise iseloomuliku tunnusega: suudab peita oma jälgi, magada lahtiste silmadega ning annab oma väljakujunemata poegadele lakkumisega kuju. Lõvi seostati ka Kristuse elu ja surnust ülestõusmisega. Kõige tavalisem vapiloom heraldikas: tema peamised asendid on couchant (lamav, pea püsti), dormant (magav, pea esikäppadel), passant (sammuv, parem esikäpp tõstetud), passant guardant (sammuv otsavaatev, pea pööratud vaataja poole), passant regardant (sammuv tagasivaatav, pea suunatud vapikilbi vasakpoolsele (sinister) küljele, rampant (püstine, vasak tagajalg maas, teised tõstetud), salient (ründav, tagajalgadel püsti, justnagu hüppeks), sejant (istuv, esikäpad maas) ja stantant (seisev otsavaatav, keha profiilis, nägu vaataja poole). Lõvikutsikas on samuti heraldikas tavaskujund. Vaata ka: The British Library. Medieval Manuscript Blog: A Royal Beast and the Menagerie in the Tower. manuskript Käsikiri, käsitsikirjutatud tekst, sageli kaunistatud miniatuuridega, illuminatsioonidega ja dekoreeritud leheservadega (marginaalia). Köiteks köidetuna nimetati koodeksiks. mappa mundi (lad. maailmakaart), kogu maailma kaart, mitte ainult kõikide tuntud, oletatavate ja mütoloogiliste maamassiivide ja meredega, vaid ka sümboolsete ja fantastiliste loomade ja taimedega. Enamik kaardivariante olid otseselt või kaudselt seotud Ptolemaiose geographia maailmakaartidega. marginaalia The British Library, Royal MS 10 E IV f.2v (detail) Teksti ümbritsevad illustreerivad kaunistused käsikirjaliste (vt manuskript) ja varaste trükitud raamatute lehekülgedel. Kaunistused olid kas värvilised või monokroomsed, figuraalsed või lineaarsed kujutised, ilmalikel või usulistel teemadel, fantastilised või realistlikud, kõlbelised või sündsusetud. Algupäraselt kõik leheservadele tähendatu nii kommentaaride, paranduste, seletavate ääremärkuste (gloss) või alapealkirjadena. Vaata ka: The British Library. Medieval Manuscript Blog: Knight v Snail. The British Library. Medieval Manuscript Blog: 'Virile, if Somewhat Irresponsible' Design: The Marginalia of the Gorleston Psalter. miniatuur (lad. miniare, värvima minimum'iga, pliimennikuga), mennikut või pliimennikut koos kinaveri pigmentidega (tsinnoober) või teiste värvainetega, kasutati maalimisel peenpärgamendile, pärgamendile või paberile liturgiliste või ilmalike raamatute illumineerimisel. Kipskrundiga kaetud (gesso) pinnale kaeti säravad värvid, mis seoti munavalgega (glair) ja viimistleti kulla ja hõbedaga. Miniatuure maaliti mõnikord ka elevandiluule, metallile või puupinnale. P pärgament Spetsiaalselt töödeldud lamba- või kitsenahk kirjutamise ja maalimise tarbeks. Kvaliteetset pärgamenti toodi Bergamast Väike-Aasias. Paremat, peenemat vasikanahast pärgamenti (peenpärgament) kasutati peamiselt manuskriptide materjalina, mis lõpuks asendati paberiga. peenpärgament Peen pärgament, mida valmistati vasika-, lamba- või kitsenahast, eritehnikaga leotati, kraabiti, venitati, lõigati ja töödeldi manuskriptide tarvis. Üheainsa keskmise suurusega 500-lehelise piiblieksemplari jaoks läks vaja 250 loomanahka. Hiljem kasutati terminit vellum igasuguse pärgamendi kohta, millele manuskripte kirjutati. physiologus The British Library, Sloane MS 278 f.48v (detail) Moraliseeriv bestiaarium, milles loodusvaatluse tulemused ja teaduslik mõtlemine on sulatatud kokku ühiseks allegooriaks, religioosseks õpetuseks ja lennukaks fantaasiaks. Nt nagu imekaunis lumivalge Jeruusalemmas elutsev lind kalaadrius, kes öeldakse omavat sellist heategevat pilku, et haigele otsa vaadates võtab lind inimese tõve enda kanda ning viib selle lennates päikese poole üles, kus inimese vaevused ära põlevad ning haige saab terveks, niisamuti pööras Kristus "Meie päästja, üleni puhas ja valge" kalaadriuse kombel oma palge inimkonna poole ja võttis enda kanda kõik maailma hädad ja halbuse. S salamander The British Library, Royal MS 2B VII, f. 117 (detail) Bestiaariumides, tuginedes Pliniusele ja Aristotelesele, sisalikulaadne kahepaikne, kes ei jää tulest pelgalt puutumatuks, vaid ka võitleb selle vastu. Oma ülitugeva mürgiga võis ta silmapilkselt tappa: kui salamander ronis viljapuu otsa, nakatusid kõik viljad mürgiga, mistõttu surid kõik, kes puust vilja sõid. Kui salamander juhtus kukkuma kaevu, surid kõik, kes vett jõid. Ikonograafias esineb loom tavaliselt kurjuse kehastusena. sümbol Graafiline kujutis, atribuut või märk peaaegu universaalselst mõistetav võrdkuju, mingi idee või isiku pildiline või abstraktne kehastus kujukas vormis, nagu nt tiivuline lõvi Püha Markuse sümbolina, apokalüptilised elajad (vt apokalüptilised olendid) nelja evangelisti tähisena, liilia puhtuse, neitsilikkuse või Neitsi Maarja sümbolina. T tunnipalvuste raamat Populaarne palveraamat, mis sisaldab spetsiaalseid palveid kaheksa tunnipalvuse (horae canonicae) ehk kanooniliste tundide jaoks, nagu psalmid, palved, hümnid ja lugemised igapäevaseks jumala teenimiseks, millega tavaliselt kaasnevad teatud palvetegrupid Neitsi Maarja auks (nagu Neitsipalved), Ristipalved, Püha Vaimu palved, patukahetsuspsalmid, palved teatud kindla pühaku poole pöördumiseks ja surnu eestpalved. Tavakodaniku breviaar, tihti illumineeritud religioossete või ilmalike elupiltidega, sageli näiteks aasta kaheteistkümne kuu töödest või astronoomiliste ja astroloogiliste motiividega; illumineerijatel oli tavaks pühendada aadlikust patroonidele isiklikke pöördumisi ja komplimente, samuti kujutada poliitilisi anekdoote raamatu miniatuurmaalides ja väikepiltides miniatuuri all (bas de pages). yale The British Library, Royal MS 12 C XIX f.30 (detail) Müütiline heraldiline loom, sh ehtimas Inglismaa vappi. Esines paljudes bestiaariumides. Hobuse suurune loom, elevandi saba ja metssea lõugadega, kelle ülipikki sarvi sai kumbagi eraldi liigutada, nii et need muutsid vastavalt vajadusele lahingus asendit. Tõrjumaks kallaletungi igast suunast, võis üks sarv osutada ette, teine taha. Sõnastiku aluseks on Madelaine Pelner Cosmani "Keskaja leksikon" (Perioodika, 2001).